dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Netherith
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Suu/Gallery page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DarknessRising (talk) 10:54, October 19, 2014 (UTC) For your frequent edits and image updates, I hearby promote you to admin! No problem updated an added some missing photos corrected a few names an added some details here an there. Thinking about buying the books to this sometime soon when I get time. Thank you for accepting me in this wikia m(_ _)m I'm sorry I couldn't update the page about Meroune Lorelei 'since I'm inexperienced about editing pages and similar stuff. I gladly hope that someone could help me about that. KonaStarGM (talk) 18:23, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for Fixing Episode 4 Title should be self-explanatory. I'll try to finish it now since I've got the time/patience. Pigzillion (talk) 16:17, July 29, 2015 (UTC) About the episode pages Hello, I think the anime doesn't have title cards, however the name of the episodes appears in the previews, do you mind if I upload images of those as temporary images for the episode infoboxes? BTW, I also changed the color of the episode infobox so it matches the wiki's colors, I hope you don't mind. DekkenMinus (talk) 19:20, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :The episode's title card appears with the show's title during the opening credits of each episode. However, its in Japanese so I think we should wait until the English release shows its title cards. In the mean time, sure, upload the preview titles. Netherith (talk) 19:40, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't know the episode titles were in the opening, I watched it only once and skipped it the following weeks. In other wikis, the raw title card has the priority (I guess because it's the original source), I can upload them if you don't mind, but if you prefer the english version, then I understand. DekkenMinus (talk) 20:11, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Please add this to their galleries Could you please add this picture to Centorea and Miia's galleries. It all goes horribly wrong when I try to do it. Pigzillion (talk) 17:59, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind, i did it. Pigzillion (talk) 18:08, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Applying for admin status Seeing that you are the only admin here, I want to help out. I've recently created some templates most of them work... for the improvement of the wiki. I'm also currently uploading the screenshots of the pilot episode of the anime. I've been an experienced wikia editor and been editing in a wikia since 2010. (See proof at my userpage) I really want to help this wikia expand and improve and I became a very big fan of this franchise the moment I watched the anime. Thank you very much. --'' Snivinerior 13:56, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :Why do you need to be an admin? Netherith (talk) 06:27, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I was planning to implement some improvements on this wikia like enabling the live chat feature, badges system and so on... I kinda said why I want to be one in my previous post. Quote: "I really want to help this wikia expand and improve" and I saw that you are the only admin here and I wan't to help you out. --'' Snivinerior'' 06:59, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :You will need to contact User:DarknessRising. He is the only bureaucrat on this wikia and the only one who can promote user rights. In addition to Darkness and myself, the other Admin is User:Zaiaku666. Netherith (talk) 09:38, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I think admins can promote other users as well... as I read in this article: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:How_do_i_make_someone_a_admin%3F but I'll still try to contact him. BTW, d you have any other means of contacting him? His userpage doesn't exist anymore. --'' Snivinerior'' 12:23, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Nevermind, I found his talkpage. --'' Snivinerior'' 12:30, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Best Response Ever! why do you need to be admin?he says lol Shouldn't you wait until you've been here for at least longer than a month before you apply? It just seems a bit abnoxious to me, especially since you've only provided templates and screenshots, which, while still helpfull don't really warrent admin status in my(possibly invalid) opinion. Pigzillion (talk) 02:14, August 5, 2015 (UTC) While I agree Snivinerior is perhaps a little ingratiating to be trying for adminship so early, the fellow has certainly been extremely active even in the small amount of time he's had here. On top of that, he does seem to know what he is doing, and like he points out: Netherith is really the only admin that still pays attention around here. Another one could only help the wiki, and even if there are those with more seniority, Snivinerior has displayed both ability and enthusiasm. I do agree with you, Pigzillion, that the abrupt leap for promotion is a little abrasive, but Snivinerior is certainly qualified. So, in my equally-invalid opinion, Snivinerior deserves adminship. For the good of the wiki. Besides, I have a hard time thinking someone would really push for that sort of thing on an ecchi wiki to fulfill some need for recognition alone. Orcish Orx (talk) 03:43, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: Well, we all know that I, myself, will not benefit from anything I do here. Actually, I'm just wasting my time. So why keep doing this and why apply for admin status you may ask? I simply love the franchise, especially the anime. It just somehow sparks a lot of interest in me. It's just a good combination of sex jokes and comedy with the addition of exaggerated situations, expressions and tensions between that characters and that makes it stand out from the rest of other animes. And by contributing here, I'm showing my affection to the show. ::: Regarding my obnoxious eagerness to earn my admin status, as I said in my previous posts, I've been in numerous wikias, from which I am an admin in some of them, that given me some skills in editing. I'm not bragging, I'm just justifying my qualifications for adminship. Other reasons include: I would like to improve this wikia, enable some extra features and to show my dedication towards the franchise. I'm sorry that my abrupt application for adminship was obnoxious and offending to some of you. I just want to help out. --'' Snivinerior'' 07:59, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Popular Pages Tab Quick inqury: Is it possible to add links for the Category:Chapters and/or Category:Episode pages under the "Popular Pages" tab at the top of wiki. Under the "popular pages" tab there are three links "Most visited articles", "Characters", and "Monsters". Couldn't we remove the "Monsters" link, as it is pretty much leads to a shortened list like that under the "Characters" link, and add ones for "Chapters" and/or "Episodes"? Honestly, I think we would only need one for Chapters unless they produce a season 2 for the anime, but I digress. It's something I think would really help with navigation on the wiki and reduce redundancy. Let me know your thoughts on the matter.Mr. NSK (talk) 15:08, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for making the change. LordGoatKing (talk) 03:23, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem. Netherith (talk) 03:35, August 10, 2015 (UTC) It seems the problem has resurfaced as now there is no links to the category pages mentioned above are no longer under the "popular pages" tab. Instead they have been replaced by a link labeled "Blog Posts". This isn't necessary as there is already a link to blog pst under the "Community" tab, which seems to be the more appropriate tab for a "Popular Blog Posts" link anyway. Could you please refix the issue?LordGoatKing (talk) 12:39, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Uhm, is this how I talk to someone? I think I did it right ... Um, yes, this is just nameless underling 245 thanking you for cleaning up his sloppy additions to the wiki. Sometimes I get going and I just don't know when to stop, and I was afraid that by my improper format and lack of citation I had opened my meager contributions to immediate deletion. But I saw that you've kept some of my hullabaloo, and simply moved it where it needed to go and cleaned it up. I'm sorry for having made extra work for you, I know adminship is a pretty bothersome burden (which by the way is why I'd like to put in a good word for Snivinerior, he has promise), and the last thing you need is some knucklehead with his head on crooked puking pseudo info into all the wrong places. Thanks for not throwing all of it out, if my nameless gratitude means anything at all. It's nice to feel like I helped in some small way, even of I boned it up so bad the admin had to fix it in some half-a-hundred pain in the tookus edits. 01:43, August 12, 2015 (UTC) By the way, this is Orcish Orx. The dagnabbin thing signed me out while I was typing that! Orcish Orx (talk) 01:45, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Manga Chapters Hey, it's me again. Regarding about the manga chapters, Can I post the actual manga pages? Or are there copyright issues I need to think about? --'' Snivinerior'' 14:48, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :Post the first three or four as "preview pages" but no more as, yes, there are copyright issues. Netherith (talk) 17:03, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism on Doppel User TheGoldenWitch keeps vandalizing the Doppel Page, inserting false information and fan theories as if it were canon. They refuse to back off and has the nerve to say that all removals of their edits are vandalism instead. Thank you for listening at least. 16:35, August 19, 2015 (UTC) While I do feel this vandalism issue has gotten out of hand, is there any way to allow editing of the Doppel page while disallowing the offending parties? There are several things on the page I would like to do but can't because the page has been locked. LordGoatKing (talk) 23:44, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Unlocked. Netherith (talk) 03:03, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, if the vanadalism is still a problem I'll let you know LordGoatKing (talk) 08:48, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Regarding That Comment Spam Guy Uhm, yes, Mr. Admin, I'm still rather new here. I have seen across multiple pages, though, the handiwork of the spambot fellow who likes to spew jumbled words of what I assume to be fanfiction and pass them off as predicitons. As far as I can tell, he's been a long-time problem here, but I've never really seen him post anything recently. Well, the Oct page has only come into being here recently and it seems to have been hit by the fellow. While I don't personally find anything that bad about having to ignore his hullabaloo, in appears to have historically been a very stressful and enraging phenonemon to the rest of the community as a whole. Like I said, I'm new and I don't know if there's some especial policy here to just ignore him, but in case you were supposed to block or track him, I'm letting you know he's back. In the past it seems the older admins, like the notoriously inactive DarknessRising ( no offense to him, he did get the place started, after all), have generally not answered concerns about the spambot, so I'm not sure if you would want to do something or not, given that you're actually active here. If you would permit my saying so, the presence of this unformatted and illogical text leaves a sort of unprofessional air about the pages it shows up in. I mean, I see people posting text walls a lot, but they're explaining things or coming around to a point, but this fellow, who could only be a bot at this point, rarely brings any conclusion around. This isnt really a call for action, I just thought you'd like to know, was all. Thanks for listening to this humble nobody. Orcish Orx (talk) 18:09, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Pun list Hi, since you're so very active here, I decided to pitch my idea to you. I was thinking that, since so many characters' names are puns, perhaps we could make a page that lists them all? And explains them in detail? What do you think about this? 16:01, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Monster girl produce pages Hi, it's me again. The recent translated page of Cathyl's and Merino's secrets (this one) made me have another idea. Since you seem to make a lot of pages about just about anything here how about we also make a page about sheep and Faun wool, cow and Minotaur milk, and Barometz cotton? There is already a page here about spider silk which also talks about the silk made by Arachnes, so... What do you think? 11:02, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :I'll leave you with the milk page. Netherith (talk) 02:34, September 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I'll try my best, but I don't know much about the production and types of milk, etc... And sorry that I seemingly offended you first, I really did not mean that at all. I was just trying to say that, with so many pages about so many different subjects, it would be fitting to also have the pages I mentioned. Again, sorry if I unintentionally offended your hard work. Because from what I've seen, you've done most of the work here on this wiki by yourself and you should be proud of it. Although I don't understand why my second comment, expanding on the first, had to be deleted... 08:52, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Monmusu Game Section Guide Wasn't sure where to leave this, but I was thinking about doing a short tutorial over on the monmusu game section of this wiki to help people who want to play it understand how to navigate through DMM to play it. With that said, I don't really know where to put the tutorial/guide thing since it doesn't seem to fit anywhere on the actual page and thus I am here to ask for your assistance. Wafflewulf (talk) 05:45, September 23, 2015 (UTC)Wafflewulf Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! Adding relatives to the info box Hey, I've been trying to add a relatives section to the Monster Profile (where it has occupation, etc.) of the Monster Infobox so I can add Mother/Father/Daughter etc. but it doesn't appear when I edit the page. I was wondering if you could help me figure out what I did wrong as I'm still not used to figuring out what some of the codes mean. A link to my failed attempt. http://dailylifewithamonstergirl.wikia.com/wiki/Miia%27s_Mother?diff=16351&oldid=16350 Weredraco (talk) 07:50, November 6, 2015 (UTC) You needed to edit the template, not the actual page. Anyway, its done now so feel free to add the relative section to the other characters. Netherith (talk) 03:30, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Hi I Hope I'm doing this right. Again hi I hope I'm doing this right. It's Lextyr13 (talk) 14:28, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Hope that worked. This is the first wikia I've joined in on so it took me a bit to get the hang of looking around I just saw your message to me. I really like the series and have been trying to help out with the MonMusu Online stuff. However my grammer sucks so I won't be editing pages I don't want others to pick up my mess and all. I am going to try to be active in the comment pages giving feed back, Advice and Helping where I can. Lextyr13 (talk) 14:28, December 15, 2015 (UTC) DDM Game Rarity Question Yes each girl has a set rarity, any 'Sea' will always be normal rarity and cool type for example. Kitsune241 (talk) 12:50, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi Netherith thanks for the welcome today 19:59, December 26,2015 Today I was doing minimal changes to the girls pages but this Recyclex undo anything I do this is the first wikia I've joined in on so it took me a bit to get the hang of looking around I just saw your message to me. I really like the series and I want to help out with the MonMusu Online stuff. But if in this wiki there are people who want to stop anyone to change the pages I hope this wiki dont fall. All that I do was changing the title of the images to make them more legible but all I do this person change it again. For that I want your permission to change the titles of the images o adding images of girls with marks of the affection spots this perosn erase them too. And send me this message Please stop changing the gallery format and naming. Profile, intro, care event, % affection event, and special event. Most of them are already as is, please stop just changing a few of them to whatever you think sounds better. The only thing I want is to help this wiki to look better for all of us and for the future visitors. Att. Zasder1234Zasder1234 (talk) 02:10, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Most of the profile galleries are already set with the terms I mentioned, there is no need to change them. You did nothing other than change words on the pages. We're already adding more and sorting them out, you're just making them messier. Recyclex (talk) 02:34, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I created a page for the event and all it really needs is filling up right now plus some links to it (and events in general). Could you look it over and see what you can do and what needs changing? (http://dailylifewithamonstergirl.wikia.com/wiki/Event:_Lost_Yeti_search! ) Cheers Potatti (talk) 11:02, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Unwanted deletion of game characters info Just to bring to your attention, Evdomos has been deleting things from all the game characters pages including: Zoological Classification, Trivia and categories. He even deleted all Skills/Abilities from Miia's page! Weredraco (talk) 12:42, January 3, 2016 (UTC) allmighty netherith, is there anywere a season 2 in sight? yours sincerly TheNakedWizard (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)�� Chat hacks Hello, I'm currently in the process of trying to 'jump start' this wiki's livechat to make it more active, I was hoping that we could get a mod to add the popular 'chathacks' add-on to it, with the features of an 'Afk button' and 'ping phrases' in an attempt to make it more popular and have a more user friendly interface http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PlasmaTime/Chat_hacks_-_how_to_enable_them Would having a mod add this to chat be possible? The Bell Cranel (talk) 21:37, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Sure how can I help you? Monster musume girls i Would love a girlfriend like Miia or cerea from monster musume. Recent Wiki Activity page Hey Netherith I'm just wondering if you know what exactly happened to the '''Recent Wiki Activity page, it seems like it was reset sometime between 23:00, September 6, 2016 and 17:13, September 7, 2016. Just wondering if that was you or someone/something else as I can no longer see anything before my post at 17:13, September 7, 2016. I use it everyday to find out what's been edited, what each new comment is on each page, find out if someones is adding false information or trying to deface a page, etc. From, :Weredraco (talk) 12:56, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :I have no control over stuff like that. If it is not a glitch or an archive reset then it would be something the Wikia (company) Staff have done to the Wikia program in its entirety. Netherith (talk) 04:26, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :Ok thanks for that, I can worry less now. XD XP :Weredraco (talk) 05:09, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Problem user on another wiki Hi, theres a user on the Negima wikia posting false information and I was wondering if you could block him as he is ignoring comments to stop. the user is Exodus657 on the negima wikia. please block him. thanks again.SageM (talk) 02:18, October 1, 2016 (UTC)SageM Deleting Kiira Hey, Seeing as you deleted the "nonsense" page, could you also delete the "Kiira" page? The two pages were accidentally created when an attempt to move "Keira" to "Kiira" went quite wrong. As long as the Kiira page is here, Keira can't be renamed to it. And even if you think we should keep it as Keira, there is still a useless page taking up space. Thanks in advance!Timjer (talk) 07:02, October 12, 2016 (UTC)